Family Guy + Pokémon: Dragon Tamers
(ファミリー・ガイ ポケットモンスター ドラゴンテイマーズ, Famirī Gai purasu Poketto Monsutā Doragon Teimāzu) is a crossover fanfiction anime between Family Guy and Pokémon by DecaTilde. It combines the elements of Digimon Adventure 02 and Digimon Tamers, and is pretty much based on the concept of Sentai Gingaman Seijuu Sentai Gingaman (the Super Sentai series that serves as the basis for Power Rangers Lost Galaxy). Synopsis Brian, Vinny and Ellie have been chosen by the forest elder wolf to partake in the Dragon Tamer challenge, a rite of passage for trios of dogs to choose their dragons and make them their partners. However, during the beginning ceremony, a villainous being known only as Kaiser attacks the elder, who then orders the dogs to travel to the mountains of Inu to obtain their Armor Stones. Before Kaiser could end the elder's life, the elder makes a last-ditch effort to turn the forest and its current inhabitants to stone to further prevent any harm. The dogs then find a family of humans, the Griffins, including their youngest member, an infant named Stewie, and continue on their challenge so they can stop Kaiser and save the World of Dragons. Characters * Brian (ブライアン, Buraian) is the leader of the Dragon Tamers. The voice of reason, he is the bravest and most loyal of his trio. He is eight years old, which is a dog-year equivalent of fifty-six. ** Dratini (ミニリュウ, Miniryū) is Brian's dragon partner. A Dragon-type Pokémon, she has the ability to traverse underwater. Her Super-Evolved form, Dragonite (カイリュー, Kairyū), allows her to fly using her wings, and, when Brian uses his Armor Stone, she becomes the Dragonite Armor for him to wear for air-based attacks. * Vinny (ヴィニー, Vinī) is Brian's younger brother, and second in-command of the Dragon Tamers. He acts as a bookworm to the team, and he's pretty cautious and overly calm, but at times, he's there to help his teammates. He is seven years old. ** Bagon (タツベイ, Tatsubei) is Vinny's dragon partner. A Dragon-type Pokémon, he is the most fiercest creature of the group, even though his master tamed him well. After Super-Evolving into Salamence (ボーマンダ, Bōmanda), he flies at super speeds, which is the main feature after becoming the Salamence Armor for Vinny to wear. * Ellie (エリー, Erī) is a friend of Brian and Vinny, and the third in-command of the Dragon Tamers. She is the most-entertaining member of the trio, with a passion to become a show dog. She is four years old. ** Axew (キバゴ, Kibago) is Ellie's dragon partner. A Dragon-type Pokémon, her tusks can break even tough rocks, and she is adept at wall-climbing. After Super-Evolving to Haxorus (オノノクス, Ononokusu), her tusks become like sharp axes. As the Haxorus Armor for Ellie to wear, her tusks become samurai-like swords for her to wield. *'New Brian' (ニュー・ブライアン, Nyū Buraian) is Ellie's older brother litter mate who, one year prior to the start of the series, left the forest of Inu to partake in his own Dragon Tamer challenge and mysteriously disappeared. He, like Brian, is brave. His name was also Brian, but Brian decided to nickname him "New Brian" because it suited him better. He is four years old. **'Jangmo-o' (ジャラコ, Jyarako) is New Brian's dragon partner. A Dragon-type Pokémon, he has clanging scales on his back and tail. Super-Evolving into Kommo-o (ジャラランガ, Jyararanga) allows his scales to become like steel, and that protects New Brian after he becomes his armor. Episodes External Links Category:Anime Series Category:Crossovers Category:Family Guy Category:Pokémon Category:Works in Progress